


Saving the Princess

by WinchesterInc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Allison, BAMF Lydia Martin, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, OOC Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInc/pseuds/WinchesterInc
Summary: An AU Sterek spin on the basic everyday princess being trapped in a tower and on her 18th birthday and she is to be rescued by a knight in shining armor to receive her happily ever after.





	Saving the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was an altered satire story I wrote for my Senior year English class, I liked the plot I had and it fit well enough with Sterek so I figured why not?
> 
> Let me know how the format of this is, if its too strange then I'll reformat it to something more regular.

_King Argent walks out into balcony of the castle to greet crowd of people to issue a decree._

King Argent:

            My daughter has now reached the age of eighteen and so she is fit to be wed. She has been relocated to the highest tower in all the lands and any man who may feel worthy shall rescue her from the dragon that guards the tower. Once she is rescued, she shall be brought back to the castle to be wed.

 

_King leaves the balcony and retreats back into the castle._

 

* * *

_The scene opens in the castle courtyard. There we see Derek, a young man of 24, and his companion Stiles, the same age as Derek. They’ve been friends since the womb as their mothers were best friends while they were amongst the living._

Stiles:

            So Derek, we going to rescue the princess or what? And before you say anything at all, we are going to rescue the princess so I don’t really care for your reply, just saying.

 

Derek:

_(Exasperated)_ If my answer doesn’t matter, then what’s the point of asking me? And besides, even if we did go attempt to save the princess, what makes you think some other guy wouldn’t have already saved her by the time we got there?

 

Stiles:

            ( _Rolling his eyes and deadpans)_ Well then looks like we’ll have to duel him for the hand of the princess and if we win, we play rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins that will get to marry the princess.

 

_Derek looks at Stiles with raised eyebrows as if he is seriously considering Stiles’ plan._

 

Stiles:

No, what kind of dope do you think I am Derek? _(Feigning hurt and surprise)_ I’m seriously hurt that you would think that. We’ll cut our losses and we’ll head on back home. Where’s your sense of adventure Derek? Do you really want to just waste away here in this town or would you rather go explore the world around you? We can defeat monsters, travel new, unexplored lands and find treasures on our way to save the princess.

 

Derek:

            That’s a very optimistic way of putting it Stiles, didn’t expect that coming from you.

 

Stiles:

Oh no, I just remembered reading that off the back of this game I saw at the shop earlier. I fully expect one of us to get killed or worse... expelled!

 

Derek:

            Wow, just wow Stiles, there are no words that I could possibly use to describe your sense of humor. Anyways, we don’t even have the necessary supplies, the training or anything. How do you expect us to get weapons and armor and supplies to last the trip?

 

Stiles

            ( _Smirking)_ That’s for me to know and for you to find out, come on!

 

_Exit Derek and Stiles towards their homes. We then see a man in a cloak, silent in the shadows of a nearby alleyway stalking Derek and Stiles, who overheard about Derek and Stiles’ plans._

* * *

            _Scene begins in a modest cottage, furnished with old but cozy couches and has warm natural tones all throughout. The cottage is an embodiment of a well-loved home._

Stiles:

            So I was sorting through and cleaning out mom’s old stuff and you can’t believe what I found in there.

 

Derek:

            Why were you cleaning through your mom’s stuff? It’s not a lot and doesn’t take up too much space.

 

Stiles:

            Well that’s just it, I found it strange that mom always told stories of the adventures she and your mom had and all the treasures they’ve found but I’ve never seen any of it.

 

Derek:

            Has it occurred to you that maybe she was just making up stories to keep your hyperactive child self under control? I mean, some of the stories mom and your mom told sounded absolutely impossible... but at the very least inappropriate.

_Derek looks away briefly noticing something vaguely man shaped darting past the window out of the corner of his eye but dismisses it as nothing but paranoia._

 

Stiles: _(Busy rummaging through an ancient looking chest)_

No, mom and your mom seemed too specific whenever they told of their conquests and they always had this faraway look, like they were reminiscing on their past.

 

Derek:

            Yeah I always noticed that but I just thought my mom and your mom were reminiscing on their past pretend stories.

 

_Stiles tosses a heavy looking piece of armor behind him, uncaring of where it would land in search for the item he is looking for. He unknowingly hits Derek in the head with it._

Derek: _(Rubbing his head)_

Ow, Stiles. What the heck! Pay attention to where you’re throwing these things!

 

Stiles:

            Oh stop being a baby Derek, you have to man up and absorb blows you know?

 

Derek:

            Well let’s see how you like it then.

 

_Derek goes up to Stiles and they start play fighting, knocking over stacks of papers. The boys roll around, pretend fighting until Stiles is on top of Derek, both of Derek’s hands being held in place by Stiles’. Both boys are breathing heavily with the small interaction and Derek notices the position they’re in._

 

Derek: _(Blushing)_

Ahem. Stiles, would you mind getting off of me?

 

Stiles: _(Noticing the position he is in on top of Derek)_

You sure you want me to get off of you? You seem to be blushing like a virgin. _(Winks and wiggles his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.)_

Derek: _(Still blushing but annoyed)_

Ha ha, very funny Stiles, now get off of me.

 

_Derek pushing Stiles off of him and Stiles notices a shiny object under some paper._

Stiles:

            Aha! I found it!

 

Derek:

            And um, you were looking for what exactly?

 

Stiles:

            So you know how our moms talked about that secret cave or whatever where they said they kept all their mystical weapons and objects? ( _Derek nods)_ Well I figured they would have some way to get there pretty quickly in case of emergency and looks like I was right. _(Stiles holds up a shiny stone)_

Derek: _(Sarcastically)_

            Let me guess, this stone is supposed to be some sort of key to getting us into their cave or oh maybe it teleports us to their cave?

 

Stiles:

            Yes, Derek, this stone is supposed to teleport us to our moms’ cave if we can find the proper incantation, which I happen to have found a while ago while cleaning mom’s old bookshelf.

 

Derek:

            Are you sure we should be doing this? What if the cave is gone or it was ransacked and its now empty with some animal or creature there to tear our faces off?

 

Stiles:

            I highly doubt that and really? How many times have I told you to stop worrying your pretty little head about getting your face torn off, there’s better things that could be torn off besides your face.

 

Derek: _(Sarcastically)_

Thanks, Stiles, your words are so kind.

 

Stiles:

            It’s my pleasure bro. Anyways, let’s get going, the princess isn’t going to save herself.

 

Derek:

            Fine, whatever Stiles, but if I get my face torn off, I’m totally blaming you.

 

Stiles:

            Yeah, yeah. _(Whispering under his breath)_ So dramatic I swear.

 

Derek:

            What was that Stiles?

 

Stiles:

            I said we should get going now.

 

_Stiles and Derek say the incantation and are engulfed in a white light and then are gone from the cottage. The living room still a mess from Stiles’ rummaging, outside the window we see the cloaked figure holding a cup up to the window to listen in on our protagonists’ conversation. He then blinks out of existence and seems to have followed our protagonists._

* * *

 

_We begin the next scene from the perspective of the cloaked figure. He has appeared in front of a ginormous cave opening overrun by moss and foliage. It doesn’t seem to have been disturbed in over 30 years based on the foliage growth. The cloaked figure wades through the foliage to explore deeper in the cave. As he gets deeper into the cave, he seems to have passed through disillusion charms that can only be passed if an individual has magic within their blood. The cloaked figure then hears heavy labored breathing as well as whispered pleads escaping Stiles’ lips._

Stiles: _(Labored breathing and sounding frantic)_

I knew you couldn’t handle all of this and I should have never brought you here, I’m sorry Derek. Please don’t die on me now. Just a little bit further and we should be out of the cave. _(Frantic and in denial)_ The wound isn’t too bad, you’ll live and we’ll get you all patched up just as good as new with a badass scar and you’ll go back to being your old self and things will be exactly how they were. You were right, we shouldn’t have gone on this quest, we didn’t have any training. I was stupid to endanger you like that, please don’t die on me now, _(sobbing)_ you’re my only family left and I don’t know what I’d do without you Derek!

 

Derek: _(In Stiles’ arms, an open gash across his chest and wounds all over his body)_

Please don’t apologize Stiles, it wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have possibly known what was lurking here in mom’s old sanctuary. It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore. _(Coughing)_ I’m sorry I was being so stupid, I messed up but it’s okay because I made up for my mistakes by protecting you. I should have been stronger. I should have known and I should have tried harder to talk you out of coming here.

Stiles:

            No! You did better than I would have. You had the wits and you saved us from the creature, if it weren’t for your quick thinking, we’d both be dead by now.

 

_Stiles looks down at Derek in his arms. Derek looks up to meet Stiles’ gaze and he notices something in Stiles’ gaze but he doesn’t know exactly what it is._

_Having seen enough, the cloaked figure reveals himself to the two boys and before they are able to utter a word, the figure holds out his hand and all three of them blink out of existence, leaving the cave and the creature that dwells within all alone._


End file.
